Computing devices such as laptops may have a light-emitting diode (LED) indicator on the front or back of the device, which may indicate an operating status of the device, such as the device being on, being in sleep mode, or charging. This LED indicator has a single color LED, and is driven by internal CPU controllers. However, the internal CPU controllers do not have the capabilities of controlling the LED indicator in a configurable manner to indicate many types of information besides the operating status of a computer.
In addition, the LED indicator may have a brightness that is suitable for daytime usage, but which may be annoyingly bright when using the computing device in a dimly lit room.